Brain-computer interfaces (BCIs) have been developed which allow electrical activity within the brain to be detected and interpreted by a computer. Such BCIs may allow brain signals to control a wide variety of devices, such as cursors, robots, and communication devices BCIs are often directed to mapping, augmenting, and/or repairing human cognitive or sensory-motor functions. In some examples, BCIs may be used to allow persons with disabilities to better interact with their environments. For example, BCIs have been used to attempt to restore damaged hearing, sight, and movement. BCIs have also been used to decode brain activity in rhesus monkeys, allowing the monkeys to control a robotic arm through the BCI. Various techniques, such as electroencephalography (EEG) may be used to detect electrical activity in the brain. Such electrical activity may be encoded into a signal by a computer. The signal may be transmitted using traditional network technologies and may be used to control various devices or decoded by a recipient computer to provide information about the neural activity of the monitored subject.